Possessed
by Nicky
Summary: Well, here's my FF8 series.
1. Default Chapter Title

Possessed

A Final Fantasy 8 Fanfic

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. I don't own anything.

A/N: If you've played the game, you know that Rinoa gets possessed, right? Well, I was thinking (At 7 in the morning on a hot, but quiet Sunday), what if another character, a favourite one, gets possessed too? Here is that story. Oh, and if I spelt the words 'possessed' wrong, it's not my fault, because my crappy computer isn't picking it up in spell check.

Spoiler Alert!!!!!

  
  


A/N: This story takes place almost right after the end of the game (the CG ending I mean). Actually, it's when they're planning the dance that you see in the CG ending if you don't shut the game down after you see Laguna at Raine's grave and the screen goes black. And it goes from there. But I just added some stuff. So it would be the dance, and then other.._stuff_...happens. But don't read this if you haven't beaten the game because I use the final ending in my story. You know, where Squall and Rinoa kiss? So if you haven't beaten the game, DON'T READ THIS!!!!!! (Well, after the line above, it's kinda too late now, don't ya think?)

Hold on. I want to say this, and I'm going to say this now, but it's only meant for anyone who didn't know this. After the CG ending (the bit with Laguna at Raine's grave), as well as the pre-credits (which is where you see Selphie running around with a video camera at the dance filming people), Keep the game running!!!!! It plays the full credits, and you get to see who played who in the game. After that, there's one last CG bit, and you get to see Squall and Rinoa kiss! *sighs* I must say, it's about time too.

A/N #2: Heh heh...I've changed the characters' personalities. Don't mind it. Like I said, it's a hot Sunday morning, and maybe the heat has just fried my brains a bit....

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


"Squall Leonhart, you are going to help with the Garden committee, right?" asked Selphie Tilmitt.

  
  


"Whatever..." was the reply.

  
  


"Come on! You promised!" whined Selphie.

  
  


"If it means you'll stop bugging me, then yes!" said Squall in a frustrated tone.

  
  


"Okay, okay. Geez, you don't have to bite my head off."

  
  


"What if I want to?" he asked. 

  
  


"Oh be quiet. Now, I need some ideas for the celebration dance we're going to have for us. You know, because we saved the world and everything. You don't have any, do you?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Thought so."

  
  


"And you forgot _again_," said Squall. "That I fought Ultimecia with you. And I was the one who kicked her ass."

  
  


"Was not!"

  
  


"Was too."

  
  


"Was not!"

  
  


"Was too."

  
  


"Will you two break it up?" came a voice. Both spun around, and saw Rinoa standing there. 

  
  


"Uh...." was their response. 

  
  


"Figures. Come on. Look outside. It's such a lovely day. How can you two fight on a day like this?" she asked. 

  
  


"I'm sorry Rinoa. It's all Squall's fault!" Selphie burst out.

  
  


"So, what do you have to say for yourself Squall?" Rinoa asked, her hands on her hips and a mocking look on her face. 

  
  


"Whatever..."

  
  


"Go figure. Men," she said to Selphie as she fought to keep from laughing. "Don't ask us, the superior sex, to explain their puny minds. Come on," she said, laughing. "I need to show you something in my room." Rinoa linked arms with Selphie and they ran off giggling together.

  
  


(A/N: No offense meant to guys. I'm just saying it because I say it sometimes, and so do a lot of people I know. But I don't mean anything. Honest!!!)

  
  


Squall sighed as he watched them go off together. Suddenly, he felt light headed (for whatever) reason, so he decided to step outside for a quick minute to get a breath of fresh air. 

  
  


@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$

  
  


Outside, in the forest by where Balamb was parked, a dark shadow waited. Waiting, for the right person and the right to come. Waiting...for it's victim.

  
  


@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$

  
  


Finally, it was the night of the dance. A celebration for the five SeeD's and the Timber Owl who saved the world. There was music, dancing, and above it all, actual liquor. Champagne. There was laughter and happiness. 

  
  


But, standing outside, our 'lone wolf' was standing on the balcony. Standing alone, just thinking to himself. Until....

  
  


"Mind if I join you?" asked a female voice. 

  
  


Squall turned, and saw the object of his affections standing there. 

  
  


"I said, mind if I join you?" asked Rinoa.

  
  


_Yes._

  
  


"No," was what came out though. Rinoa smiled, and walked over to him, and leaned against the balcony like he was. 

  
  


"So, what are you doing out here when the party is inside?"

  
  


_None of your business._

  
  


"I don't do parties."

  
  


"Why not?" she asked. 

  
  


"Dunno."

  
  


"Okay then." Rinoa fell silent as she looked out across the ocean the Garden was flying over.

  
  


A sudden flash of light caught Squall's eye, as it did Rinoa's. Squall looked up, and just like at the SeeD ball, he saw a shooting star go by.

  
  


Squall looked over Rinoa at the same time she looked over at him. Smiling, she held up a single finger. She was either asking for a dance again, or she was simply pointing out the shooting star to him. But Squall knew it was the first possibility though.

  
  


Smiling, he reached over and grasped her finger. Pulling her into his arms, he bent his head and kissed her. Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, They kissed each other for several seconds before Rinoa broke the kiss, gasping for air.

  
  


"Why...?" she asked.

  
  


"I...love you, Rinoa," he said, afraid of what her answer to that would be. But she just grinned.

  
  


"I love you too Squall."

  
  


"You really mean that?" he asked.

  
  


"Yes. Does it surprise you?"

  
  


"Kind of," he admitted. "All my life, the only person I was really close to was Sis. But when she left, I was...all alone. I haven't been close to anyone since. It's not you, it's me."

  
  


"Oh," she said, unable to think of what to say.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"But...you've got me, right?"

  
  


"Yeah. After I realized I loved you Rinoa, I thanked God every day, in my own way, that you were in my life. That I knew you. And I even hoped..." he trailed off.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"That you...loved me too," he said in a whisper. 

  
  


"I did. I didn't know it. I think I finally realized it when..."

  
  


"Yes?" Squall asked her.

  
  


"Hmmm....I'd have to say when we were on the Ragnarok."

  
  


"Yeah. Me too. And then those assholes from Esthar took you, and I didn't know what to do. It was like I was lost without you in my life." 

  
  


"Really?" Rinoa asked, amazed that she played that big a role in his life. 

  
  


"Yeah. It took some hot words from Quistis to get me moving again."

  
  


"What did she say?"

  
  


"Basically, how could I let you go? I said it was your choice, and she said that was nonsense. If I cared for you, and she knew it, then I should go after you. So I did."

  
  


"Wow."

  
  


"And then I got you back, and we kicked Ultimecia's ass," said Squall, smiling.

  
  


"I can remember that. And what happened afterwards, as much as I don't want to too."

  
  


"What did happen? I was out for awhile, so could you fill me in?" asked Squall.

  
  


"Now?" Rinoa asked.

  
  


Squall shrugged. "Why not?"

  
  


"Alright. But then you have to tell your side of the story," said Rinoa.

  
  


"Deal." 

  
  


"Fine. After we beat Ultimecia, I was in the same white void they were. Everyone else was talking about how to get back to Garden, btu I was just looking for you. I think I got separated somehow, because the next thing I knew, I was on a dark plain of some sort. There were thunder clouds overhead, and in the distance I could just make out the shape of some mountains." 

  
  


"Same here!" Squall said.

  
  


"I know. Because that's where I found you, lying there, on your back. You were out cold. When I got closer, and tried to wake you up, you didn't. I started crying, and I hugged you. Just on impulse," she added hastily as she saw a look of surprise on his face. "And then, this...beam of light shot up from us and into the sky. It cleared the clouds, and began to roll outwards, pushing back the clouds as it went."

  
  


"Cool," said Squall.

  
  


"You could say that. There were these feathers there, flower petals too. Just like in that nightmare I told you about when we were at the flower field by the orphanage."

  
  


"What happened after that?" asked Squall.

  
  


"I looked over, and I saw Quistis and everyone else. Now, what's your side of the story?" said Rinoa.

  
  


"Okay, okay, just let me think. Um...after we beat Ultimecia, I was taken to a black void. I called for everyone especially you, but I got no reply. Then I was taken back in time-"

  
  


"Back in time?" interrupted Rinoa.

  
  


"No, to the year 3000," said Squall sarcastically, but with a teasing tone to his remark. "Yes, back in time."

  
  


"Where to?" asked Rinoa.

  
  


"I'd get there if you'd let me finish. I was taken back to the orphanage. I saw the kid version of me go running by, and then Matron came back after me. She saw me, and asked if I'd seen a young boy go by. I said, 'He won't go anywhere,', and I said 'I know'.

  
  


"Then what?"

  
  


"Ultimecia appeared."

  
  


"What?! But we killed her, right?"

  
  


'Yeah. She said 'I cannot disappear yet'. She walked over to Matron, and gave her powers to her. Matron said , right before it happened, that she would do this so that..."

  
  


"So that what?" asked Rinoa.

  
  


"One of us, the children, wouldn't become one." Squall laughed weakly, then looked down. "It was just like her. Sacrificing herself so that others could have more, or not be in danger."

  
  


"Whoa."

  
  


Squall finished up his story, then was leaning down to kiss Rinoa again when....

  
  


"Aha! Caught you on tape at last, Squall!" cheered Selphie. Squall jerked his head up to see who it was, as did Rinoa, and Squall went white.

  
  


"How..long have you been there Selphie?" he asked cautiously.

  
  


"The whole time," she crooned. Rinoa went red.

  
  


"You...got us kissing on tape?' asked Rinoa, her face now beet red.

  
  


"Yep!" 

  
  


'Selphie, I'm gonna get you!" shouted Rinoa as she lunged for the young girl. Selphie dodged to the side, then ran away into the crows, shouting out that she had caught the lone wolf kissing a girl.

  
  


Squall sighed, then turned back to look out over the ocean again. It was so peaceful. Squall looked up at the sky, but wasn't really seeing it. 'What would my life be like without her? I don't think I could live if she wasn't here. If she didn't exist. I can't believe she loves me too. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.'

  
  


Squall turned back to face the party inside the Garden, summoned up his cold face again, then with a sturdy stride, strode through the doors leading back to the ballroom. While outside, in the forest still, the creature lurked, waiting for it's victim to find him.....

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

Part 1 is done And it's pretty long if I do say so myself. Please R/R this, but no flames please. Any ideas given to me, I will try to add them into the story. 

  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Possessed- Part 2

"The Transformation"

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. 

A/N: Sorry I didn't give part 1a title. I guess you could call it.... "His Past Is Revealed" or something like that.

A/N #2: This part is shorter than the first part. I didn't feel like writing 8 pages this time. Sorry! 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


"There he is everyone!" shouted a female voice. Squall looked up from the floor he was staring at, and found almost he whole ballroom looking at him. He blushed, and tried to edge his way to the exit, but his friends caught up with him.

  
  


Zell was first. "Ah, I knew you always loved Rinoa," he said. 

  
  


"Can it."

  
  


"Hey, so our lone wolf here can't take a joke, can he?"

  
  


"I said shut up."

  
  


"Actually you said 'Can it'."

  
  


"Just shut up, okay?" he said, hoping no one else would hear them arguing.

  
  


Too late. Irvine showed up, with a nervous looking Selphie on his arm.

  
  


"So, what's this I hear about you kissing Rinoa and spilling the beans on your past?" he asked.

  
  


"Drop dead," was the response. 

  
  


"Hey!"

  
  


"Irvine, I'm sorry," apologized Squall. "But she," he glared at Selphie. "Caught Rinoa and I by surprise."

  
  


"Oh. But, what if it wasn't her? What if you thought it was her, but it was someone else?"

  
  


"Oh please Irvine. I know that high pitched weird laugh of hers. Everyone does. I hate to break it to you, but she was the one."

  
  


Irvine looked down at the girl clinging his arm. "Selphie, is this true?"

  
  


"Are you mad?" asked Selphie.

  
  


"Just tell me whether you did it or not," he repeated.

  
  


Selphie looked down at the floor, her face red. "Um...yes, it was me. Are you mad?" she asked. 

  
  


Irvine's face broke out in a grin. "Of course not. You, Selphie, have finally accomplished what everyone else has been trying to get Squall to do!"

  
  


"And that is...?" asked Squall.

  
  


"Make you talk to us for more than three or four sentences at a time. Plus get you to talk about yourself and your past. Selphie, you did it!" Irvine picked her up and swung her around. 

  
  


Slightly pissed off now, Squall turned and walked out of the ballroom. He headed for the dormitories. But, at the last minute, instead of going to his room, he made a detour and headed outside for another breath of fresh air. Squall stood there silently, his hands in his pockets, and his head tilted back slightly. He sighed, and a jet of "frost" shot from his mouth. Squall smiled, remembering how he used to love doing that as a kid during the winter. He'd have a big snowball fight with some friends, and then they would lie on their backs and make snow angels. 

  
  


Squall looked up at the moon. 'How pretty it is,' he thought to himself. 'Reminds me of Rinoa. It looks like the color of her skin....' he trailed off. 

  
  


(A/N: This has kinda been bugging me. If you've seen the cover of the FF8 strategy guide, the one with Squall, Rinoa and Seifer on the cover, then answer me this. Does anyone know why Squall and Seifer have normal colored skin, and Rinoa's is WHITE???

It's been bugging me..... I feel better now.... ^_^)

  
  


Suddenly, a swooping sound to his left made Squall pull back, startled out of his thoughts. A shadow flying by his right caused him to pull out his gunblade. Squall stood in the ready position, prepared to attack whoever had startled him. He looked all around, and only at the last minute when it was too late did he look up....

  
  


The dark shadow was no longer a shadow. It was a pitch black creature with red eyes, which were simply slits in its face. It had no nose, but it's mouth...it's mouth was a hole in its face. Two pearly white teeth, pointed, hung down from the roof of its mouth, as well as two more on the bottom jaw. Squall opened his mouth in terror, but before he could scream, the creature was upon him.

  
  


It lurched forwards, and its teeth closed around Squall's neck. He jerked, then went still as the creature began draining his energy. It finished quickly, then flew back a few feet as another form materialized.

  
  


This time, it was a person. If you looked closely, you could tell is was female. Her clothing was all black, to help him blend in with the night. Not that she really needed it. Where Balamb was currently resting, it got REALLY dark at night. She had on shiny black shoes, and she wore a black cape. 

  
  


"Good job Yara, " he told the creature, which made a weird noise in response.

  
  


(A/N: Sorry about the weird names. I just pick a letter on my keyboard, and think of other letters which would make a different, unique name. Once more, I'm sorry!)

  
  


The woman landed on the ground, and crouched down by Squall's still body. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a vial of some dark reddish liquid. She hesitated a moment, then uncorked the bottle. Tilting it so the liquid would spill out, she poured into the holes Yara had made in Squall's neck. Then she waited.

  
  


She needn't have waited long. In just seconds, the holes in Squall's neck disappeared. He twitched, then opened his eyes. Blinking, he shook his head, then managed to stand up. Squall looked at the woman, then smiled. 

  
  


"Hello Adel," he said.

  
  


@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

Heh heh...a cliffhanger. Don't get mad at me, blame a fried of a friend of mine. She writes Digimon stories, and she always leaves her readers on a cliffhanger. So I've adopted that technique too. Sorry. This conversation between Adel and Squall will be continued in Part 3, so look for it!!!

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*

^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Typed up: August 6-7/00


	3. Default Chapter Title

Possessed- Part 3

"The Changes of Squall"

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. 

A/N: Just want to apologize in case this winds up being too short again. So, sorry.

A/N #2: Also, I just wanted to mention that Adel doesn't really possess Squall. It's just the liquid that she poured in his throat. So the title and the story don't really go together. I just liked the way it sounded. Although I was going to call it "Possessed By A Sorceress"....which still wouldn't match the story.....

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@

  
  


"Hello Squall," said Adel.

  
  


'He is responding to my voice. This is going to work perfectly!' she thought to herself. 

  
  


"Now Squall, your mission is to find and destroy the other SeeD's," Adel commanded. Squall nodded and was about to turn away when Adel added, "But bring them to me alive. I want to kill them myself. Do you understand?"

  
  


"Yes Adel."

  
  


"Very well then. You may leave. Act like nothing has happened. I will contact you soon to tell you about my plan."

  
  


Squall nodded again, then turned and walked back into the Garden. Now he headed for his dorm room. But on the way, he ran into Irvine.

  
  


"Hey man, I'm sorry I teased you today," apologized Irvine. 

  
  


"It's fine..." Squall muttered. 

  
  


"Hey, I'm headed for the Training Center. Wanna come? I might need your help with some of the monsters."

  
  


"I doubt it."

  
  


"But will you come anyways? I need to talk to you about something."

  
  


Seeing Irvine wouldn't take no for an answer, Squall sighed then said, "Yes, I'll come." Irvine whooped, then ran off towards the Training Center, leaving Squall behind him.

  
  


When Squall got there, he found Irvine already there, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.

  
  


"What took you so long?" he asked. 

  
  


"Dunno," was the reply. 

  
  


"Oh well. Come on!" He ran ahead again, and Squall just started walking, but this time at a slightly faster pace. 

  
  


Irvine burst through the main doors, and Squall was right behind him. Irvine pulled out his shotgun and equipped himself, and Squall did the same. They walked through the Training Center, waiting for the monsters to come attack them . 

  
  


Finally, a Grat appeared from a bush, and leaped at Squall, who simply raised his sword, sliced it through the air once, and stepped back to see what he had done. The Grat stood in front of them for a moment, totally motionless, and then it collapsed and died. 

  
  


They were in the Training Center for about another hour, until finally Squall got bored.

  
  


"Look Irvine, I have to go. I have work that I need to finish. I'll see you around, okay?"

  
  


"Fine. See you later Squall." Squall nodded then turned and walked out of the training center.

  
  


He was more lucky this time. No one he knew came up to him. Squall made it back to his dorm safely. He had no sooner collapsed on his bed when he felt something go click in his head. Squall raised a hand to his head, then brought it down again when he heard the familiar voice. 

  
  


"Squall? Squall, can you hear me? It's Adel," said the voice. 

  
  


"Loud and clear," said Squall back with his mind. Apparently he had psychic abilities now.

  
  


"Squall, I need you to make this device for me. It will help you take down the others more easily,: said Adel. She then gave him the materials and the instructions o how to make it. 

  
  


"I'll contact you soon," promised Adel, and then she clicked off. And for an instant, the old Squall could think for himself. 'Weird. It's almost like talking to Laguna when we were going back to the dream world,' But hen the potion Adel ha given him kicked in again, stronger than ever, and he was under Adel's control again.

Squall found the materials he needed, and started to work on the device immediately. He was not interrupted, but that was until Rinoa found him....

  
  


"Squall? What're you doing?" she innocently asked.

  
  


"Nothing," was her answer.

  
  


"Don't look like nothing" said Rinoa. 

  
  


"It isn't any of your business anyways. So why are you asking?"

  
  


Rinoa, hurt, brought up a hand to stifle her cries. "Squall, are you okay? Is anything wrong?" she asked.

  
  


Squall looked up. He had a look of irritation of his face. "I told you, it's nothing, and none of your business anyways. Go find Zell or some other guy. Maybe they'd care."

  
  


That did it. Rinoa gasped, and her hand fell from her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, and several spilled out of her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. Unable to speak, she spun on her heels and ran out of the room, her cries echoing down the hallway.

  
  


Squall stood up, ready to go after her. Once agin, he was himself, but only briefly. 'Rinoa....' he said to himself. Then they potion had him under Adel's control again, and he went back to working on the device Adel wanted him to create.

  
  


Hours later, around midnight.....

  
  


Squall sighed, then smiled briefly as he put down his screwdriver with a thud. He was finally done. Adel would be pleased. It looked something like...a black box for an airplane. But it was only a few inches wide. The problem had been wiring the thing correctly. Suddenly, in his head, he heard that click again, and he knew it was Adel.

  
  


"Squall?" she asked. 

  
  


"I'm here," he said. 

  
  


"Is it done?" she asked eagerly.

  
  


"Um..." for a moment, talking to the Powerful One made his mind o blank.

  
  


:SQUALL! Answer me now!" she yelled into his head.

  
  


"Ow...um, yes it is." he answered. 

  
  


"Finally, I WILL have revenge on Cid Kramer and that petty sorceress wife of his."

  
  


"Why do you want revenge on Cid?" asked Squall.

  
  


"FOOL!" shouted Adel. "You, my slave, do not ask that question!"

  
  


Squall was speechless. 

  
  


"Alright. Meet me back outside where I gave you this mission. By the forest. Tomorrow at midnight."

  
  


"Alright Adel," he said. Adel left his mind, and he heard that familiar clicking sound once again.

  
  


'Geez, what's her problem?' he wondered before lying down on his bed and catching some well needed sleep.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Rinoa peeped around the corner of Squall's dorm door. He was asleep now. But who was he talking to? His lips were moving, but there was n sound coming out. Was he..insane? Or, since anything was possible, was Squall...possessed? Rinoa caught the words 'tomorrow...outside by the forest at midnight,' and noa decided she would follow him. And come hell or high water, she was going to figure out what was wrong with Squall.

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@4$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@

  
  


Part 3 is done! And part 4 will be the last one. I'll try to make it long, since I'm planning on putting in one or 2 songs. Anyways, it'll be coming soon!

  
  


Typed up: August 8/00


	4. Default Chapter Title

Possessed-Part 4

"Adel's Defeat And... The Departing"

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. The songs "Blue Eyes", "Believe", and "The One", belong to Elton John. The song 'Always' belongs to Bon Jovi, as you already may know.

A/N: Sorry if the title gives away the story. I'll try to work in some twists and turns. I might even kill off some people, besides Adel, that is....so if you don't want to read about anyone dying, DON'T READ THIS!!! The ending is kinda like the movie 'Romeo and Juliet'..oops I said too much! Sorry! Plus it's also kinda dark and depressing, at least the ending is. So if you review this, don't complain and say I didn't warn you, because I did. 

A/N #2: Some of these songs don't really apply to the story line, but I chose them only because of some of the lyrics they have. Just wanted to mention it in case they was any curiosity. 

A/N #3: Second to last note here. I'm sorry for all of the songs. But this is the final part, and I wanted to put in a lot of romantic songs. So I'm trying to make it extra long to make up for it, okay?

A/N #4: I know I've already used 'Always', but I really like that song, so I'm using it again. And if you don't like it, well, too bad. 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


Squall spent that night, tossing and turning in his bed. Apparently the potion was wearing off sooner than Adel had thought, and Squall was starting to gain control of himself again. So many thoughts were running through his head, his temples were starting to throb.

  
  


'You must obey Adel,' said the bad side of him. The side that the potion was controlling. 

  
  


'How could you do that to the one you love?" asked the good side of him. The part not controlled by the potion. 

  
  


'She is your ruler. She will reward you for your good job.'

  
  


'You hurt your love. Rinoa will hate you forever.'

  
  


"NO!" shouted Squall as he shot upright in bed. "That will never happen!" 

  
  


Squall fell back onto his pillow, then rolled over and looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table. It read '5:10 am'. Squall sighed, then rolled over again so he was staring at the ceiling. But he couldn't fall asleep again. His head was pounding- maybe that was it. Squall sat up again, then got out of bed. He walked over to a cabinet next to where he kept his gunblade stored, and he opened it. Inside was a first aid kit, along with a few bottles of pills for various ailments. Squall picked up the one labeled 'Aspirin for pain relief', opened it, and took two pills. He then replaced the bottle in the cabinet and closed it. Weary, he stumbled back to bed and collapsed in it. His snores which came a minute later, signified he was fast asleep.

  
  


The next night....

  
  


Squall exited his dorm, then looked up and down the hall before sneaking around the corner and dashing off down all the hall. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


'Where is he going?' thought Rinoa to herself. She quietly crept around the corner she was hiding behind, and followed Squall outside, being careful to remain in the shadows so he wouldn't see her.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Squall found the door leading outside, and he walked under a tree, to stay hidden, and waited for Adel. In the tree above him, an owl hooted. The sound startled Squall, but when he saw what it was, he relaxed and continued waiting. 

  
  


Suddenly, in front of him, a mist of some sort formed, and the shadow of Adel could be seen. The mist disappeared, and there, in the flesh, stood Adel.

  
  


"So you have come."

  
  


"Of course," said Squall to her. 

  
  


"Where is the device?" she asked. 

  
  


Squall reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box thingy. "Here it is," he said, handing it over to her. 

  
  


"Excellent. You will be well rewarded." 

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^

  
  


Rinoa saw from behind her tree that Squall was apparently waiting for someone. Then, out of nowhere, this cloudy mist appeared. After a few seconds, a person could be seen. Then the mist cleared, and Rinoa gasped silently when she saw who it was. It couldn't be...could it? That wasn't Adel, was it? If it was, then why was Squall talking to her? He was on their side. Rinoa decided to move closer and see if she could hear them talking. She could. She moved forwards about 5 feet, and she could hear them talking about some sort of..black box. Rinoa shifted her body weight, and accidently stepped on a dry twig....

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


A sudden 'crack' made Adel and Squall swing their heads to face the forest.

  
  


"Who's there?" called Adel. She raised her hand, moved her fingers, and as if by some magical force, the trees parted, revealing a trembling Rinoa cowering at the foot of a tree. 

  
  


"Who are you?" demanded Adel of Rinoa. 

  
  


"You don't remember?" asked Rinoa. "You possessed me just a few days ago. But Squall was able to kill you and save me. We kissed just two days ago on the balcony on the Garden." Rinoa turned to Squall. "Right Squall?"

  
  


Squall looked at Rinoa. "I do not know what you're talking about," he said coldly to her.

  
  


But inside his head, a voice cried out, 'You do! She's your love! You love her, and she loves you! How can you say that?'

"What?!?" cried Rinoa. "Squall, we beat Ultimecia just three days ago! How can you say you don't know what I'm talking about??"

  
  


"I do not know you. What are you doing out here?" he asked. 

  
  


"I..." she fell silent, not willing to reveal that she had been following him.'

  
  


"Silence!" shouted Adel. "You...you foolish girl, you will be disposed of immediately. Squall, take her behind that tree and get rid of her. Now," she commanded. 

  
  


"It will be done," he said, grabbing Rinoa by the arm and dragging her into the forest. Rinoa tried in vain to escape, but Squall's hold on her held tight. He cover ed her mouth with his hand to muffle her cries as they entered the trees, and she struggled to get free. He only let go when she bit his hand. Muttering under his breath, Squall pulled a length of rope from his pocket and tied Rinoa to the tree. Then, after stepping back and letting her push against it to see if it would hold, he moved a few feet away to sit and lie against a tree.

"Please Squall, let me go! You don't know what you're doing. She's got you under some..sort of spell," Rinoa pleaded with him. 

  
  


Squall looked at her straight in the eyes. "I have known Adel all my life, and I serve only er. Now be quiet, before I will let you die a slow painful death, unlike the quick painless one I had in mind originally."

  
  


Rinoa's mouth dropped, but she recovered quickly. "You won't kill me Squall I know you. You won't." 

  
  


Squall stood up. "Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do? You will die now!" Squall raised a hand to shoot a beam of powerful magic at her, but was stopped by Rinoa's shout. 

  
  


"Squall, if you kill me, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Just wait. Let me say something, and tell me if you remember, okay?" Rinoa held her breath as she waited for Squall's response. 

  
  


"Alright." Rinoa let out a sigh of relief, then took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

  
  


_Blue eyes _

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_Like a deep blue sea_

_On a blue blue day_

_Blue eyes_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_When the morning comes_

_I'll be far away_

_And I say_

  
  


_Blue eyes holding back the tears_

_Holding back the pain_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_And she's alone again_

  
  


_Blue eyes_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_Like a clear blue sky_

_Watching over me_

_Blue eyes_

_Oooh I love blue eyes_

_When I'm by her side _ (Squall's side)__

_Where I long to be_

_I will see_

  
  


_Blue eyes laughing in the sun_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Baby's got blue eyes_

_And I am home again_

  
  


A look came over his face. One of confusion and remembrance. 

  
  


"I...remember," he said softly.

  
  


"Yes!" said Rinoa eagerly. "They played it at the dance Squall, remember? Right as you came in. I was listening to it, and then I saw you head outside, and I followed you." 

Squall was silent for a minute, but then that cold, hard look came back into his eyes, and he laughed. 

  
  


"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "That never happened. You're just trying to trick me."

  
  


"No!" shouted Rinoa, thunderstruck that she had lost Squall again. She had to try to make him remember. Her life depended on it. 

  
  


"Wait Squall! One last chance. If you still don't believe me, then you can kill me, alright?" she asked. 

  
  


He paused, then said, "Okay." Rinoa smiled briefly, then closed her eyes and concentrated on the lyrics of a song she had long ago memorized.

  
  


_I believe in love_

_It's all we've got_

_Love has no boundaries_

_No borders to cross _

_Costs nothing to touch_

_War makes money _

_Cancer sleeps_

_Curled up in my father _

_And that means something to me_

_Churches and dictators_

_Politics and papers_

_Everything crumbles_

_Sooner or later_

_But love_

  
  


_I believe in love_

_It's all we've got_

_Love has no boundaries_

_No borders to cross_

_Love is simple_

_Hate breeds_

_Those who think difference_

_Is the child of disease_

_Father and son_

_Make love and guns_

_Families together _

_Kill someone_

_Without love_

  
  


_Without love_

_I wouldn't believe_

_In anything_

_That lives and breathes_

_Without love_

_I'd have no anger_

_I wouldn't believe_

_In the right to stand here_

  
  


_Without love _

_I wouldn't believe_

_I couldn't believe in you_

_And I wouldn't believe in me_

_With out love_

  
  


_I believe in love_

  
  


_I believe in love_

  
  


_I believe in love_

  
  


Squall froze. Those words seemed oddly familiar. Like he had heard them somewhere before. Then, from a corner of his mind, the music started to play, and he remembered....

  
  


"Rinoa," he whispered. "I remember."

  
  


"Squall!" she shouted. "Good. Now let me go, and we can get out of here!" Squall broke out his trance, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Sliding the knife under the ropes, he brought it upwards and started sawing. Within seconds, the ropes gave, and Rinoa was free. She rubbed some circulation back into her arms, then looked up at Squall, and threw herself into his embrace. Squall her tight to him, and the memory of when he went to Esthar to rescue her came to mind. He rested his cheek on her hair and breathed in the scent of her which he loved so much. Rinoa just tightened her hug in response. Squall opened his eyes, then moved back an inch so he could whisper into her ear. 

  
  


_I saw you dancing out the ocean_

_Running fast along the sand_

_A spirit born of earth and water_

_Fire flying from your hands_

  
  


_In the instant that you love someone_

_In the second that the hammer hits_

_Reality runs up your spine_

_And the pieces finally fit_

  
  


_And all I ever needed was the One_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_You're all I've ever needed_

_Baby you're the One_

  
  


_There are caravans we follow_

_Drunken nights in dark hotels_

_When chances breathe between the silence_

_Where sex and love no longer gel_

  
  


_For each man in his time is Cain_

_Until he walks along the beach_

_And sees his future in the water_

_A long lost heart within his reach_

  
  


_And all I ever needed was the One_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_Oh you're all I've ever needed_

_Ooh baby you're the One_

  
  


_And all I ever needed was the One_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_Oh you're all I've ever needed_

_Ooh baby you're the One_

  
  


_And all I ever needed was the One_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_Oh you're all I've ever needed_

_Ooh baby you're the One_

  
  


Rinoa broke the embrace, and Squall saw she had tears streaming down her face and dripping into her dress. 

  
  


"Squall..." she managed to get out before breaking down again.

  
  


"It's alright..I'm here now," he said, trying to calm her down before Adel found them, like this. 

  
  


"I...love you Squall."

  
  


"I love you too Rinoa. And I'm sorry."

  
  


"For what?" she asked.

  
  


"For being so rude, even though I couldn't really help it at the time.." he apologized. 

  
  


Rinoa leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, then broke the kiss. "I forgive you Squall."

  
  


Squall smiled. "Now," he said. "Let's get out of here before Adel remembers I have to kill you, and I haven't done that yet."

  
  


They had just started to move, when the trees and bushes were flung to the side, and there stood Adel. 

  
  


"Well, what do we have her?" she sneered. "A princess and her knight. But you," she turned on Squall. "You are supposed to be on my side. What are you doing with her?!" she yelled. 

  
  


"She made me remember, thank God," said Squall quietly. 

  
  


"Then I will have to destroy you both," said Adel in an icy tone. She raised an arm, and a ball of energy began to grow at her fingertips. Rinoa gasped, and Squall pushed her behind him. The energy grew bigger, until the ball of energy was about the size of a really BIG beach ball. Adel shrieked, then let go of the energy. It flew towards the couple at a lightning fast rate. Rinoa looked up at Squall, who was ready to take the blow for her, and realized she couldn't bear it if he was to die. 

  
  


So, with all of her strength, she pushed him out of the way. Squall yelled, and fell to the ground several feet behind Rinoa. He reached an arm towards her, shouting for her to get out the way, but it was too late. They energy hit Rinoa hard. She was pushed back a couple of inches, but she stood her ground. The energy ripped at her clothes, but she still didn't move. Then...

  
  


"MASTER ABSORB!!" shouted Rinoa, and they energy slowly disappeared. When it was gone, Squall finally had the courage to look up at Rinoa. She had sweat pouring from her face, and her clothes were torn, but was still standing. Then Squall realized she had just used her most powerful attack, one that usually took most of one's energy. In fact, it took so much energy to use, that the person who used it usually wound up dying. It was a scary thought, but it was a risk that sometimes had to be taken.

  
  


There was a moment's hesitation, then Rinoa whispered, "Energy Return", and the energy she had absorbed from Adel returned. Rinoa raised a hand, and it pulsed on top of her hand. She waited a minute, then moved her hand, and flung the energy towards Adel, who was so petrified with the fear that her attack didn't work, that she couldn't move. The energy hit her, and she screamed. The energy faded, and Adel stood where she was, not moving. Then, without warning, she turned into dust and crumbled to the ground. 

  
  


Rinoa didn't move. Suddenly, she tried to take a step back, and she wound up collapsing on the ground. She moaned softly in pain, and Squall ran to her side. He picked her up gently, placed her in his lap, and positioned her so that her head was in the space between his shoulders and his neck. 

  
  


"Squall..." she tried to finish her sentence, but she was too weak. 

  
  


"Hush," he said. "Save your energy." 

  
  


"There's...no need. I won't...make it...back...alive," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. 

  
  


"Yes you will," he tried to reassure her, as well as himself.

  
  


"Could you...do me one last...favor Squall?" she asked. 

  
  


"Anything for you, angel," he whispered. 

  
  


"Could you...sing to me?"

  
  


"Of course. What do you want to hear?" he asked her.

  
  


"How about...that song...which made me...cry when I first...heard it...with you. Remember...Squall?" she asked, her voice now evidently weaker. 

  
  


"Yes. And I wiped away your tears, and you eventually stopped crying. Now, are you ready?" 

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


So Squall started singing.

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_Just hold on, keep touch_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter _

_But without you, I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby that's just me_

  
  


_And I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there_

_Forever and a year_

_Always_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine _

_'Til the heavens burst_

_And the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die _

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I love you_

_Always_

  
  


_Now your pictures there_

_You left behind_

_All those memories_

_From different lives_

_Some made us laugh_

_Some made us cry_

_Well they made you_

_Have to say good-bye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers_

_Through your hair_

_Touch your lips _

_To hold you near_

_When you say your prayers _

_Try to understand_

_I've made mistakes _

_I'm just a man_

  
  


_When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says those words _

_You've been meaning to hear_

_I wish I was him with those _

_Words of mine_

_To say to you _

_'Til the end of time and_

  
  


_I will love you, baby _

_Always _

_And I'll be there _

_Forever and a year_

_Always_

  
  


_If you told me to cry for you_

_I would_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face _

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

  
  


_Well there ain't no love in _

_These lonely eyes_

_But baby if you give me just _

_One more try_

_We could pack up our old dreams_

_And our old lives_

_And find a place _

_Where the sun still shines and_

  
  


_I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there_

_Forever and a year_

_Always_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst_

_And the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die_

_You'll be on my mind _

_And I love you _

_Always_

  
  


Squall finished singing, and looked down at Rinoa. Her eyes were looking misty, and Squall knew it was almost time. There was just one thing he had to do now. He waved a few fingers in front of her face, and waited for her to focus on them. Then he started talking to her, making his voice loud enough for her to hear it. 

  
  


"Rinoa?" he asked. 

  
  


"...Yes?"

  
  


"Can you hear me?"

  
  


"...Yes."

  
  


"Can you listen to me for a minute? I want to say something."

  
  


"Alright..." she managed to say.

  
  


Squall bent his head down to hers so that she could hear him, and then he whispered the following words. 

  
  


"Rinoa....I will love you, baby, always. And I'll be there forever and a year. Always. I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine. 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I know when I die you'll be on my mind, and I love you. Always." 

  
  


With these words, he bent his head further and kissed her gently on the lips. But when he pulled back, he saw her eyes were glazed over, and her face was slightly pale. And when he snapped his fingers in front of her face and by her ears, and she didn't respond, he knew she was gone. Holding her close to him, he cradled her body in his arms and wept. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Eventually, Cid and the other 5 SeeD's found him there. He had gone out, and when he didn't come back, they thought the worst. But because it was so dark, they had decided to wait until the morning to look for him, figuring he'd be okay during the night. They had to practically use a crowbar to pry Squall off of Rinoa 's lifeless body. When they succeeded, he had remained by her side, even when they took her to the Garden's morgue. After that, they had tried to break the news to him gently, but apparently he was still in shock. So they excused him from classes, and left him in his dorm room. 

  
  


Three days later.....

  
  


"He won't eat or drink, Headmaster. If I can't get him to eat, I'll have to bring him in for dehydration. What should I do?" asked Dr. Kadowski. 

  
  


Cid thought for a moment before answering. "There's nothing you can really do. Rinoa's death hit him hard. He still can't accept that she's gone. But, if you have to, bring him in. We can't have him getting sick now, can we?"

  
  


"No Headmaster," said Dr. Kadowski. Cid nodded, then turned and went back to his office. 

  
  


That night....

  
  


Squall folded up the note he had been working on for the past hour, and placed it on his pillow. Then , hitching up his gunblade, he crept out of his dorm room. After checking that he coast was clear, and it was, he dashed down the main halls and headed for the Training Center. 

  
  


Once inside, he kicked the crap out of any monster that crossed his path, and finally arrived at the 'secret balcony' where all those couples broke curfew and went to make out. He walked outside, then, after looking at all of the lovebirds kissing, he decided he didn't want to be here after all, and he ran back out of the Training Center. 

  
  


Squall paused to rest against the wall of the main hall, and wondered what he should do. Then, as if a lightbulb had lit up over his head, he picked up his gunblade and ran outside. 

  
  


He wandered around the forest, looking for the clearing where the trees and bushes had been ripped and pushed apart. After about an hour of looking, he found it. The spot where Rinoa had killed Adel, but perished herself. 

  
  


Squall walked into the clearing, then collapsed next to the tree where he had held Rinoa in his arms for the last time. Picking up his gunblade, he ran his hand over the metal curves. Then he raised it so the blade was facing his temple. He closed his eyes, and some words ran through his head. 

  
  


'Rinoa...I'll be seeing you soon....I'm so sorry for ever hurting you....I couldn't believe my eyes when we went to the beach together that one time....I saw you dancing out the ocean...Running fast along the sand....A child born of earth and water....Fire flying from your hands....I love you Rinoa.'

  
  


His eyes still closed, Squall's finger found the trigger, and after one last thought of Rinoa, just like he had promised her, he pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the night, and Squall's body fell to the ground, his gunblade landing next to him. 

  
  
  
  


The next day....

  
  
  
  


Cid and his wife Edea were in Squall's room, deciding what to do with his belongings. Cid walked by his bed, and saw the note. Picking it up, he opened it and gasped. Edea heard him, and walked over. Together they read it over. Cid looked up first.

  
  


"Edea...we must call Squall's friends to read this. You stay here, and I'll go get them."

Edea nodded, and Cid hurried from the room. He went up to his office, and clicked on the P.A. system. 

  
  


"Attention everyone, would Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer please come to my office right away. Thank you."

  
  


Cid clicked off the P.A. system, and waited for everyone to come. It took less than five minutes. When they were all assembled in his room, Cid told them to follow him, and they led him down to Squall's room. Once they were all seated, he told them about the note, and read it out loud to them. It said:

  
  


_I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused, but I just can't go on. Rinoa was my life, and without her, I just can't go on. So I just want to say I few things before I go._

_Irvine, good luck with Selphie. She's a lucky girl to have you._

_Selphie, you're lucky to have Irvine. He's a great guy, and I hope you guys are together 'til the end of time. _

_Seifer, well, I'm sorry I fought with you. There was no point to our arguments. I'm glad we got you back from Adel, and that you're alright. Look at me, I'm getting mushy now. _

_Quistis, thanks for being my favourite teacher. And for makign me talk in class, otherwise, who knows where I might've been?_

_Zell, cool it with the hot dogs. In my opinion, I think they're disgusting, no offence to the cooks, but I never liked hot dogs. But that's just me. _

_Matron. God, what to say. First of all, thanks for looking after us all when we were young. We might not be here today if it weren't for you. Second, I'm ever so glad we could see you one more time, and that we saved you from Adel. _

_Cid, I mean Headmaster, thank you for being the tough one in my life. For making sure I didn't go astray, and start doing drugs and other crap like that. _

_Thank you all. I'll miss you, but we'll all be together again someday. So please don't be too mad at me. _

_Peace._

_Squall Leonhart_

  
  


@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

It's finally done! This one was longer than usual because I had someone tell me not to add author's notes in the middle of the story, and to make it longer. So that' what I tried to do. Hope you enjoyed it. All ideas for a Cloud & Aeris romance or a Squall & Rinoa story welcome. My next story, I'm planning to have Squall find out who his parents are.... Anyways, please R/R this! 

-Nicky

  
  


__Typed up: August 9-12__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
